bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Maddy Poplett
Madeline "Maddy" Poplett is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Maddy Poplett Age: 25 Hometown: Ottawa, ON Occupation: Bartender Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Vengeful, manipulative, and passionate. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? A Big Brother with a sense of humour – you know, the stop-go, slow motion, or backwards – I LOVE that. I would mess with them, I’d have little side comments, but I’d also be strict as well. So funny, but you couldn’t get away with very much. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? My strategy is to first of all listen as much as I talk, which will be hard, but I can do it. To be adaptable, and to get into a showmance, because I don’t think I can pull this off without the help of somebody else. Only because I know I can accomplish a lot of these things on my own, but to have a set of ears in another room at all times is important to me, and I need to have a hand in every single HOH. What are you known for? I’m known for being the person who knows everything about everyone, who is wonderful to her friends, and includes everybody in everything. But if somebody says something that isn’t right or makes me look like a fool, I’m the person who puts them on the spot and tells them what’s up about it. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Not seeing my cat and not being able to tell my friends and family that I’m okay. Hearing from them will be hard, but it will be harder knowing that they’re watching me potentially going through something and having them not be sure that I’m okay. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I love the personality of Ika Wong. I really admire somebody who is ruthlessly themselves, but when it comes to a gameplay standpoint, it’s Kevin Martin. I know he just won but I studied him so much in the pre-season. He didn’t just do well in physical competitions, he never got a single trivia question wrong the entire season, that’s unbelievable to me. Somebody who can study, and pay that much attention and be resourceful, I have to hand it to him, that’s amazing. What do people from Ottawa have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? Being in the capital city is definitely a lot of fun because people are always coming in and out. It’s a government town, so we get a lot of visitors, which means getting to interact with a lot of different kinds of people. Although it’s not one of the bigger cities, we still get to interact with a lot. There’s also a lot of people who really know what they want, they go to school, get a great job, and provide for themselves. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants